Thomas's Bad Fur Day - UbiSoftFan94
Cast * Thomas as Conker (Thomas and Conker are both the main heros) * Emily as Berri (Emily and Berri are both beautiful) * Percy as Rodent (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Conker and Rodent are) * James as Gregg (James and Gregg are both vain) * Edward as Birdy (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Conker and Birdy are) * Oliver as Marvin (Oliver and Marvin are both western) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. King Bee * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mrs. Queen Bee * Molly as Sunflower (Molly and Sunflower are both wonderful) * Troublesome Trucks as Wasps, Rockmen, Bats, Uga-Buga, Tickly Bees, Weasel Mafia, Haystacks, and Evil Acorns * Donald and Douglas as Dung Beetles (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Dung Beetles are) * Skarloey, Rheneas and Duncan as Paint Pot, Paint Brush, and Franky * Flora as Mrs. Catfish * Toad as Cash * Mavis as Mavis (Mavis and Mavis are both share the same names) * Daisy as Marta * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Olive * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jugga * BoCo as Fangy the Raptor (BoCo and Rangy the Raptor are both wear green) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as S.H.C. Sergeant * Mighty Mac as Carl/Quentin * Harold as Knowit the Owl (Harold and Knowit the Owl are both fly in the air) * Annie, Clarable, and Henrietta as Lady Cogs * Bill and Ben as Fire Imps * Arry and Bert as Weasel Guards * Devious Diesel as Don Weaso (Devious Diesel and Don Weaso are both devious) * Spencer as The Gargoyle (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Diesel 10 as The Great Mighty Poo (Diesel 10 and The Great Mighty Poo are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean) * Hector as Haybot (Hector and Haybot are both have the letter 'H' at the beginning of their names) * Bulgy as Bulldog Fish (Bulgy and Bulldog Fish are both evil and have the letter 'B' at the beginning) * Smudger as The Big Big Guy (Smudger and The Big Big Guy are both evil and mean to Thomas and Conker) * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Buga the Knut (Montana is a real villain in Play Safe) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bugger Lugs * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Count Batula (Silver Fish and Count Batula are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Conker) * Zak and Zug (from TUGS) as Reagan and Little Girl * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Panther King (Cerberus and Panther King are both the main, big, strong, evil, powerful, mean, and scary villains) * George as Professor von Kripplespac (George and Professor Von Kripplespac are both evil) * The Chinese Dragon as Heinrich (The Chinese Dragon and Heinrich are both scary) Category:UbiSoftFan94